once upon a shattered life
by Mellytvu
Summary: a story i wrote in high school, I never finished it so i'm planning on doing so now if i have time time. Its mystery/vampire but vampire is way later in the story. Review please and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Requesting backup, I repeat we need back up fast!" Yelled Dominique into her walkie-talkie. She and her partner, Trevor, were using the car doors as shields as the proprietors fired a hail storm of metal at them.

"I told you we should have called for them earlier, but no someone has to get all masculine."

"Well I didn't know they had that much ammo on them. You were the one who went under cover you should have known that they had all that." He said defending himself.

"Oh, so it's now my fault? You suck!"

"Well it should take them about ten minuets to get here." He tried to lighten the mood. "Want to take a brake?" He chucked at his own joke and looked over to see her expression. She was petrified. She was good a keeping her emotions under control and her face was usually set in stone but now it was open like a book and he could read it clearly. He stared to wonder if someone were to come up behind her and said boo what would happen, would she faint. No he said to himself, she didn't seem like the fainting type. But the image still made him laugh.

Her voice was horse, and came out squeaking. She wished with all her might that she was any on the face of the earth then here. Her stomach was in knots and her heart in her throat. How could anyone laugh in a predicament like this? "May I ask what is so funny?"

He taught up several answers but didn't dare say one of them. When he finally did come up with a good answer they heard the backup closing in. _Ha saved by the squad_. When Dominique heard the squad approaching the firing had seceded. She chuckled at herself slightly. That was the longest ten minuets she had ever spent, the sun was shining brightly 90f but she had never been so cold in her life.

"Why did they stop firing?" she asked nervously.

Trevor taught a moment and shot up from behind the door running he yelled, "Their making a brake for it." She cursed before getting up and running after Trevor.

By that time the new media had caught a drift of what was happening, and rushed to the seine having police officers scrambling to put up the yellow tape and ignored the questions being shouted out at them.

"As you can see her behind me the firing has stopped and the first two police officers started the chase. As I was informed this is one of the biggest drug busts in history-"

"What the heck were you doing out there not calling for backup until it was almost too late? What possible evil could have twisted your mind into thinking that you could even remotely do it, because quite frankly I want to know?"

"It was my idea boss." Dominique was amassed that he actually took the responsibility.

"Well was a very stupid idea at that."

"Yes sir."

Waving them away he said, "You'll have a lot to write so better get a start on it while it's still fresh."

They were in his office writing, "Hey Dominique that was some but you kicked today. Maybe there's more to you then what meats the eye." Trevor said sizing her up. She rolled her eyes at him she had gotten uses to his smart-alecky remarks as well as the looks he gave her.

"And you weren't so bad you're self, partner." They smirked at each other while they finished their write up of the day's accounts.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day their boss Mark Black called them both into his office. "Dominique, Trevor come into my office." They both looked at each other and quickly followed their commanding officer into his office.

"Dominique I have good news for you. The boys down town have promoted you to Detective. In addition, if you accept you we start on Monday four days from now. Now the reason I called you both in here is to give you a heads up that sometimes if the case calls for it you may work to since Trevor here is already a detective. So what do you say Hill?"

"Wow I'm speech less."

"Well welcome aboard Detective," he said shaking her hand. "Oh, leave you badge here because you're going to need a new one."

"Dominique I will look forward to working with you again." Trevor Smith said hitting her back. Even he could not get her in a bad mood. As they left the room, she gave a little shout of joy.

"Detective Hill, I like the sound of that, look out bad boys here I come." she said to herself before leaving the room with a gigantic smile on her face.

Chapter1

"Welcome back Hill. So you're a Detective now good luck with that you get played more and less hours I so envy you."

"Christina just keep doing what you doing and hope for a big case to come your way and I'll also put in a good word for you, us girls got to look out for each other."

"True, just make sure you watch your back with Smith there he lives to harass girls especially you. If you ask me I'd say he liked you."

Dominique scoffed, "Well I got to go, don't want to be late on my first day with me new position." Christina was her friend in the job, they went far back going to even the same school when they were kids, now they had worked at the same place both proving their worth in this life. They took what life threw at them in stride, but were both obsessed with rising up to higher power and became like roses that could be observed but not touched. They had a since of seriousness and professional attitude about them and that was why Hill and Smith butted heads.

As Hill was going to her new desk she had a few things to decorate, it with she looked around her office and sighed to herself. She heard a tapping on the door and turned around to see Trevor standing there with a big smirk on his face.

"Taking in the sent Hill? It soon goes away."

"Get out of my office."

"Just because you got promoted doesn't mean I have to be nice to you, just so you know."

"I didn't expect anything less from you."

"Welcome aboard Hill." After wasting about two minutes of her time for nothing, he left without another world. She shook her head and started fixing her office. Later on that day, her boss stepped in.

"So Hill, how are things going."

"Slow, Sir."

"Well don't get too comfortable it want always be like this."

"Yes Sir." she said as he left. The hours rolled on by ever slowly and she nearly fell asleep at her desk she arranged the pen and pencils on her desk and her cards until she got up for break. She went out for lunch and came back to more hours of sitting in boredom. By the time her shift was over, she had memorized every line on the ceiling, eased dropped into countless conversations she was even beginning to wish that Trevor would come and bother her. However, during intervals of her boredom other Detectives dropped by to introduce themselves, one of them being Obadiah.

He had been transferred there. He was clumsy and shy and her new partner. _At least I didn't get stuck with Smith_. She had thought as she got ready to leave the excitement of being promoted returned, and as she was walking to her car, she walked on air. She called her sister how was struggling to raise three kids and getting a job. She told her about it four days ago but now she could add the experience of it all.

"She reached her apartment complex and was starting to think about moving to a new neighborhood with her new found riches. In addition, buy a house even with all the money she was saving throughout college and the first year and a half since she started her job.

She unlocked her door and was shocked to find her sister and the kids there.

"Um, hi Michelle, what are you doing here?"

"Well my boyfriend hit me so I'm ending it with him and well I had to just get out of the house. You were right about him he is a jerk all I know is if he ever laid a hand on my babies I'd have to kill him."

"Well its fine with me if you stay here and I'd prefer it then you living with some guy."

"Yea, well I'm going out for a light because you," they said in unison, "don't like smoking in the apartment. So how was your job like?"

"Well, I thought you'd never ask. I got a new partner and I have my own desk, office well it's more of a cubical because only the big guns get those. And like I said last week I get a raise and fewer hours I am also the best undercover agent they have and they complemented on great ability to hack on to computers…"

"Yah, yah, yah, so when are you going to settle down?" she said trying to change the subject into something her sister would hate talking about. Michelle asked knowing the answer to the question. Dominique chose not to answer her stupid question and started to play with her nieces and nephew in a game of hot potato.

"Well the reason I asked," continued Michelle, "Was that I was talking to this guy in the club about you and he would like to meet you. You could borrow my dress." she finished with a gleam in her eye. "And with you having more time on your hands all I'll have to do is get a new guy…"

"No! I do not have time for this, when I am ready I'm ready. And at a bar of curse the guy will have the nerve to beat you. No I will stick to my plan, and within the next year I should get promoted to NCSI then will I think about 'settling down.' I'll be making fifty dollars in hour and a will found a better guy and I'll be rich and very happy. Ok I do not need clubs! So you can stop trying to play match up. Ok." she yelled alarming the kids.

"Got it," answered her younger sister looking at the carpet as if it had just appeared out of thin air.

"Michelle I know your trying to help but not with things like this ok, I just don't want to end up reliving our childhood. I am going to go to the library."

"Oh, well can you take the kids I have to go out." Dominique looked at her sister long and hard before agreeing, "Ok, kids were going to the library are you ready?"

"Yes Aunty." And just like that, she turned to her room to change into civilian attire and left with the kids.


End file.
